villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Necrodeus
Necrodeus (in Japanese: ネクロディアス, Nekurodiasu) is the evil leader of the Skull Gang and the main antagonist and final boss of the Nintendo videogame Kirby Mass Attack. His goal is to enshroud the world in darkness and get rid of light. In order to prevent Kirby from defeating him, he splits the Star Warrior into ten smaller Kirbys; each with a tenth of the original Kirby's power. His name means "Death God" in Latin. Biography While exploring the Popopo islands, Kirby was confronted by Necrodeus. Kirby attempts to fight him but Necrodeus uses his staff to split Kirby into ten "mini-Kirbys" and kills all but one of them. Thus, the last Kirby sets out to stop him and his gang, fighting his way through Necrodeus' Skull minions and gaining more Kirbys through his heroic heart. Eventually, the Kirbys gather all of the Rainbow Medals, allowing them to march their way up to Necrodeus' lair, Necro Nebula. With his minions defeated, Necrodeus fights the Kirbys personally, but even he was unable to best their combined might and is destroyed. After Necrodeus is defeated, his staff appears before the ten Kirbys, allowing them and their heart to become one whole being again and set the rest of Dreamland back to normal. Battle Necrodeus' attacks are slow, but very strong, capable of knocking out a Kirby in one hit. The fight is divided into three parts. In the first phase of the boss battle consists of Necrodeus mainly attacks with his hands, which he attempts to use to crush the Kirbys. Prior to attacking, Necrodeus will raise one of his hands and hold it in the air for a short while, giving the Kirbys the chance to move out of the way. When Necrodeus brings down his fist, it gets stuck in the ground, allowing the Kirbys to attack it and break the orbs on the back of his hands. When one of his hands' orbs is destroyed, Necrodeus will summon Skullions to repair it. Kirby needs to destroy the orb on his other hand before they can finish repairing the first orb. After both of his hands are damaged, Necrodeus roars and the battle moves to its second phase. Necrodeus will now try to close his palms around the Kirbys. He will also use his index fingers to send sparks of electricity towards the Kirbys. In order to defeat him, the Kirbys need to pummel his hands into the ground and attack the orange circles that are on them, eventually destroying the hands. Reduced to his head, Necrodeus shifts the fight to its final phase. He will use his mouth to spew out metal mines that shoot lasers in different directions fire large spheres of electricity that bounce around the screen. He can also discharge a giant laser from his mouth and summon Skullions to aid him. The Skullions will attempt to grab one of the Kirbys and bring it to Necrodeus so he can devour it. In order to defeat Necrodeus, the Kirbys will have to attack the purple eyeball inside his mouth. Once the eye takes enough damage, Necrodeus' head will be weakened, allowing the Kirbys to attack it. After several hits, Necrodeus will blow up, bringing the battle to an end. Gallery Necrodeus Credits.png KMA Necrodeus sprite.png Bad Boss Brothers.png|Necrodeus along with the other final bosses in the "Bad Boss Brothers" artwork from Kirby Star Allies. Trivia *He is a "head and hands" boss, similar to Wham Bam Rock from Kirby Super Star and Wham Bam Jewel in its remake. Navigation Category:Death Gods Category:Kirby Villains Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Game Bosses Category:Dark Forms Category:Skeletons Category:Collector of Souls Category:Male Category:Leader Category:Magic Category:Tyrants Category:Elementals Category:Homicidal Category:Monster Master Category:Deities Category:Undead Category:Summoners Category:Deceased Category:Fighters Category:Brutes Category:Evil Creator Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Destroyers Category:Necessary Evil Category:Hegemony Category:Sadists Category:Mutilators Category:Power Hungry Category:God Wannabe Category:Evil from the Past